Let's Make Music
by 007cleeton
Summary: When Spike stumbled upon Vinyl Scratch, they share a romantic story together.


Before the story, I'd like to point out that in this story, everyone isn't gonna be traditional ponies but, they will be their furry counterpart, so they will be walking on two legs, and have hands. Hope there is no confusion! Enjoy the story! ^_^

Spike was walking down the bustling streets of Ponyville. The giant crowd of ponies walking all around him, walking and talking in every possible direction. He was a lot older now, he was now a lot taller, more muscular, he had a deeper voice, and everything somepony with expect from a teenage dragon.

Over the commotion of the streets, Spike heard the sound of music. The music had a sort of drum beat to it, had no lyrics that he could hear, and had a main synth of hardcore electronic.

He followed the sound of this unfamiliar music until eventually coming across a house that was noticeably larger than the others, though not by much. The house's windows were flashing an array of different colors, with no noticeable pattern.

"A party... In the middle of the day? That makes- Well, yeah, I guess that does make sense." He said to himself.

He quickly swung open the door to invite himself in.

"Let's get this party star-" He was cut off to see nopony was there. "Hello?" He yelled as if somepony was listening.

He was then awestruck when he saw a white mare with a blue and cyan mane, wearing a tight blue shirt that exposed her stomach and short blue shorts, mixing the music at a stand. Minutes passed by as he watched her create this amazing sound.

Finally, the music ceased as a short silence filled the room.

"Enjoy the show, kid?" The mare said as she walked up to him, her hips swaying slightly as she did so.

"Dude! That was awesome! What kind of music was that!?" He responded.

"I call it..." She paused for a few seconds, to try and add some dramatic effect. "Dubstep!" She said as her already bright violet eyes seemed to light up more.

"That was awesome! What is your name?" He asked excitedly.

The mare put on a slight smile, seeming to examine him head to tail. "Vinyl. Vinyl Scratch. You?"

"Spike." He held out his claw in a fist.

She grabbed his claw and pulled him towards her, their faces up close to each other. "Wanna see more?" She asked.

"I uh... S-sure?" He responded, his cheeks a light shade a of red.

"Come on then, lemme give you a tour of my studio." She let go of his claw and signaled him to follow her. He began to follow as she wanted,

The house was kind of a mess, or at least compared to where he lived. All around the house were records, DJ equipment, and clothes scattered everywhere.

"So do you live alone?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Sorry bout the mess, I'm usually busy, so I don't have time to clean."

"Sounds like an awesome life."

"It's not as awesome as you might think, Spike..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it gets lonely around here! But I'm used to it. I was actually kinda surprised when you came by."

"Well with the music, I found myself just kinda slithering in."

The conversation led back to the living room, where the whole thing started.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Vinyl said.

Spike flopped down on the couch like a ragdoll.

"How do you make that music, it's awesome!" He asked.

"With a computer, pretty much."

"Dude, that's awesome."

"Thanks man." She turned on one of her songs and sat down next to Spike on the soft couch.

"This couch is so comfortable." Spike said as he rubbed his hand on the arm.

"I know, right? I got it from Manehatten!"

"Damn... Must've been expensive."

"Not really. It was a gift."

"Lucky..."

"Yup!"

"You wanna go out and do something tomorrow?"

"Like what?"

"Uhhh... Do you like restaurants?"

"Nice cliché, smooth scales. Nah, restaurants are boring. Next your gonna suggest a movie or a picnic" She smirked at him a little, challenging him to impress her.

"Ok then, how about a bar?"

"Hell yeah! Now your talking!"

"It's a date then. I'll come and get you here at 6?"

"Sure. I'll see you later, Scales."

"Scales?"

"Yeah, Scales."

"...Ok? Bye." Spike said. He then walked out the door, anticipating the night to come. "Score!" He thought to himself as he headed home. The streets had calmed down now, and it was silent. Now he could only his anxious thoughts.

The next day had come and 6 o'clock pm was upon him. He decided he would go a little early and soon arrived at Vinyl's house.

He knocked loudly on the door, to be greeted with Vinyl, who was only dressed in a long T-shirt and underwear. Spike's face immediately turned a dark shade a red as he spun around.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I came a little early cause I was excited, I didn't know you'd be-"

He was cut off by Vinyl, "Calm down Scales, it's ok." She said with a giggle.

His faces shade went down as he turned back to face her.

"So you about ready to go?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, just lemme get some shorts on."

"Alright."

She came out a few minutes later and they began to walk to the bar. They arrive at the bar, it's a little loud, and packed. The music playing was primarily country, and the mood was overall peaceful, except for the slight noise level.

They find a table to sit at as Spike pulls out her chair.

"I am capable of pulling out my own seat, you know?" She said.

"O-oh! I know I just-"

Again, he was cut off by Vinyl, "I'm just kidding Spike, you don't need to try so hard!" She laughed.

Spike began to awkwardly laugh to try and conceal his actions. Vinyl just smiled at him, thinking the entire act was priceless and cute.

"I'll get us some drinks, what'll you have?" Spike asked.

"Tequila!" She quickly responded.

"Alright, I'll be back."

He came back after a few minutes, carrying a huge keg and a couple shot glasses.

"That's what was taking so long?" Vinyl asked, shocked he could even hold a giant keg.

"Yup!" He seemed to be unfazed by the weight of the keg.

"Sweet!"

He slammed the giant barrel on the table, and sat down across from Vinyl.

"How long have you made music?" He began.

"A few years or so. It's been awhile since I started so I don't really know."

"Well, you're awesome at it!" Spike took a shot of Tequila.

"Thanks!" She did as well. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm the assistant of Princess Twilight."

"Dude! Seriously?!"

"Yeah."

"That's so fucking awesome!" Her eyes seemed to light up again. "I had no idea I was dating a member of royalty!"

"Eh... It's not really a big deal."

"It's still cool!" She pulled out a big mug and slammed it on the table.

"Whoa, I take it you do this often..."

"Hell yeah I do!" Vinyl filled her mug and chugged the whole thing in a matter of a few seconds.

"Leave some for me!"

"You'll have to speed up! Hahah!"

"Oh it's on!" Be began to quickly fill up his shot glass and repeatedly take drinks as fast as he could.

"Hahah! I win!" She exclaimed as she drank the last of the keg.

"No, I did!"

"Won what exactly...?"

"Ah, hell if I know but I won anyway!"

"I'm the winner, ya gonna do something bout it!"

Spike forced his muzzle against hers and said, "Maybe I will!"

Vinyl put a smirk on her face. "Then do something bout it tough guy."

At this point, everypony in the bar was staring at them, confused and puzzled.

They both growled at each other before breaking out into laughter.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Vinyl said with a laugh.

"Hahah, alright."

They exited the bar and began to walk back.

"You have to pay for that!" Somepony yelled as they exited.

After awhile, they finally reached her house, laughing as they talk.

"I had a great time tonight, Spike." Vinyl said to him with a smile, her cheeks slightly red.

"I did too, Vinyl." He said, smiling back at her. "I'll see you later." He turned around to begin walking back home, only to be stopped by Vinyl hand on his wrist.

"Wait. Who said the night was over?" She said as she began to lightly pull him into her house. "There's one room I still haven't shown you yet."

Spike blushed a bright shade of red when she said this.

She opened a door to reveal her bedroom. It was dark and kind of hard to see, if it weren't for the moonlight shining through the curtains it'd be pitch black. The moonlight revealed a white bed, and light blue walls.

"This is really happening...?" Spike thought to himself.

Vinyl lay down on her bed, pull Spike on top of her in a frenzy of lust and romance.

Spike lay on top, looking down at her beautiful violet eyes, his claws at the sides of her head. The silence was deathly, and Spike swore he could hear Vinyl's heartbeat, and their heartbeats were one in the same. The feeling of romance was in the air, with just a hint of lust. With another beat of his heart, Spike closed his eyes, leaned down and kissed her deeply.

It was at this point Vinyl's eyes rolled back as she also closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

They held the kiss for a few minutes, but for them it seemed so much longer.

Spike finally broke the kiss, a thin strand of saliva linking their lips. Once again, silence.

"Spike, will you stay here tonight?" Vinyl said, breaking the silence.

"Of course I will." He responded.

She smiled at him as she lifted her head to give him a quick kiss.

Spike lay down beside her and she lay down on his chest, wrapping her arms around him as he did the same. Arm in arm, they both quickly fell asleep.

Spike woke up the next morning, his arms still wrapped around Vinyl. "Good morning." He softly spoke.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Good morning." She said before snuggling deeper into his chest.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Let's stay here."

"What's there to do here?"

"I thought we could make music together."

"But I don't know how to do that sort if thing."

Vinyl giggled a little bit. "Not that kind of music." She said, looking down and blushing.

Spike turned the reddest he's ever been, and began to trip over his words. "I, y-you, we-"

For the third time, Spike was cut off, this time by a deep and passionate kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, holding the kiss longer than last time.

Vinyl let out a quiet moan as she slid her tongue into his mouth, exploring the insides of his mouth and swirling her tongue around his.

Adding his own tongue to the kiss, Spike lifted a claw and gently stroked her mane.

The kiss lasted minutes, before coming to an end. Once again their lips were linked by a line of saliva.

"Come on Scales, show me what you can do." She said as they switched positions.

Spike leaned down and gently kissed her collarbone repeatedly, making Vinyl giggle a little. He then started to start from the bottom of her neck, and licking up the entire length of it.

"A-ah...~" Vinyl moaned as the dragon took control.

At hearing this, Spike began to lightly bite her neck, making her jump at first. A tingle of pleasure ran up her spine, as she exhaled deeply. He took off her T-shirt, throwing it aside as he once again kissed her collarbone, before gently pulling off her pants. Then he removed the rest of her clothing, her bra and panties.

Vinyl let a hand slide down to his dragonhood, and began to lightly stroke it, as Spike exhaled in pleasure. Her other hand slid to her breast, and she began to massage it.

After a few minutes, Spike was completely hard and had grown to his full 12 inches.

"Are you ready?"

She responded with a nod and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Spike entered the tip of his giant member inside her, and lightly pushed into her slowly.

"Ah!~" She exclaimed as pleasure shot up her entire body.

He slowly entered her more, breaking through her hymen and pushes his entire dick in.

"N-nnnnngh...!" She held in her screams of pain. Pain shot right up through her body, as did pleasure. But the pleasure was more than the pain.

"A-are you ok?" A worried Spike asked.

"Y-yeah. Nnnngh... I-I can handle it. I don't want you to hold back on me..."

Spike nodded and begin to slowly thrust, making Vinyl scream out in pain. Even though it was painful, it also felt great. It was a game of tug of war against pain and pleasure, and pleasure was winning out. Spike slowly sped up, making each thrust slightly stronger and slight faster than the last. After a while, the pain ceased and Vinyl felt purely pleasure. Spike continued to gain speed, feeling her tight and got marehood grip around his member. Vinyl's walls got tighter the deeper he got, and the longer he went. Eventually, he started using all of his strength, speed, and power, each time he thrust in their bodies would slam together, making a loud clapping noise. All the while Vinyl's loud moaning drowning out the sounds of the claps. They began to slam together every half a second, Vinyl's loud moaning becoming rhythmic with the thrusts.

"S-Spike! I-I'm gonna!-" She was cut off by her own climax.

Feeling her warm juices cover his cock, Spike forcefully came into her, his semen spilling out of her. Spike immediately fell backwards, his dragonhood still inside of her, both of them breathing heavily.

They both lay there, not saying a word, until eventually, they fell asleep.


End file.
